User talk:Baccus78
Hey man, I'm Lordofmonsterisland (you can call me LOMI for short). Glad to see a new guy that says he'll follow canon, especially with your brother leaving and all. See ya around. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:40, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Here it is: [[User:The evil O,malley/Fanon for Noobs|The Evil O'Malley's Fanon for Noobs]]. It ought to help, but the guys really critical, so don't take offense if you don't like something he says. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:49, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Hello... I am Subtank, or you can call me the person who fears bunnies (Not in reality though). If you want any help, just ring me a message... Go ahead and use it. I may or may not created a Team Gamma. I have a fiction in mind for a next generation that would involve children of the former teams, but I'm not sure about a name yet. But, like I said, go ahead and use them. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:27, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Two Questions One, why did you make the UNSC-Sangheili Special Operations Brigade and say that it was your brother's creation? Two, can you ask him if I can have his article, the Shock Trooper Assault Armor? I'd ask him on his talk page, but I'm not sure he'd reply anytime soon, if at all. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:29, 14 March 2008 (UTC) OK, got it. Tell I said thanks. And yes, you can join BfA with Team Gamma. We might can have them work together at some point, but I'm working on other stuff right now. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:01, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Picture It's a site. Here's the link: http://php.badrouter.net/bnet/ -- Your Worst Nightmare 14:49, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Gray Team Hello there. Can you ask your brother (Matt-256) to review this article? You can review it too if you want. I just need a simple comment for the brief information I just put in... Your name You said it started with a J. It wouldn't happen to be James, would it? That'd be kinda wierd, since that's both my name and Spartan-G23's name! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:22, 28 March 2008 (UTC) I know your name!! Jonathan!! Hah!! Do I get anything for getting it right? Thanks for offering the Program!! XD Lolz... I know... Welcome Baccus78 Hey Your the brother of Matt, What little i got to chat with him, he seemed a really good writer. I am Whitehwk, Need any help, Ask me. I can help with just about anything. Head Quarters Comm Channel 03:01, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Ah, OK. Cause another James would be freaky. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:51, 30 March 2008 (UTC) IGTC I have some doubts about the company... Not sure whether I should keep it or not, seeing that I have Phade to maintain... I have an idea!! Why not you take the whole article? It was once your brothers, then me and soon will be yours!! I don't intend on making any changes in the article (Though I have altered some of the information which sounded too silly) Frankly, no. IGTC have no such trades or transport of ores to Phade. Phade do not receive any ores form any companies as they have their own resources to do that. However, IGTC is considered as one of Phade private company, ranked 14th out of 20. They only purchased the firearm from the FIREARM-PTI-41 Deal, a private document between Phade and IGTC, cost around 791 Million Credits. Also, when is the Spartan-ODST program to be finished? I want to see the specs before I create one... Sure it all sounds good, u can use them if u want, n if u need any help regarding it,just ask... Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 12:03, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Covee neutrals Yes this is an excellent idea! I've never used their army before and now all my hard work can be put into action. A strange co-insidence really how this worked out but really despite Matt being the co-owner, since its property share, non of us have done much work on it! So yes but to be honest i think it will be a win for the covees on this part because i, haven't made them god modded, but their military isn't axactly weak! Look forward to working wiht you: The parkster Comunications 15:25, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, I just want you to have this. I don't seem to want it anymore and also, it is your brother's article... So, change the property if you want it... Yeah these are good ideas, but I’ve not finished the CN's yet, and I’m quite far off from doing so. Also I’m taking, a small, part in the Necros project with one of my Spartans, which I’ve made. As for this project; I’ll give it a week or two. First of all i need to know more about the ITC and CP, because at the moment I’m oblivious to their tech and culture! I'm happy to do this and yeas an outer colony invasion would be a good idea. They don't really have that many planets, which they command but i think three systems should do it. One is definitely the Delta Kanteon system, which is their home. I could make another two. Of the top of my head...Siragus Prime system and the Orion Spike system. These would fit in fine. As the CN are at the far reaches of the Orion arm (the one the Earth is in) these would work. I can tie these in to previous battles, where I’ve coincidently created the battle names, but that's it! The ITC and CP can take over the OS system and the CN would lose because they can't get there in time and the forces, which are there aren't strong enough. The ITC and CP suffer a bit but not a lot and then four CN fleets come and cripple them! However just as this happens, a second wave of ITC and CP forces attack the SP system. The CN are more prepared but still struggle to fight back. It’s neck and neck until the other four fleets return from the OS system, which lies in tatters from the ITC and CP invasion, and then more come from the ITC and CP and it’s a tie for hours and hours of battling. Then the last and strongest wave goes to the Delta Kanteon system and a massive fight is up held for a day until the CN get brand new destroyers from the SP system and destroy all ITC and CP forces. The ITC and CP destroyed most planets in the first system and that was a big loss. The second system the ITC and CP retreated and the system was quite damaged so it was a tie. Then the CN destroyed the forces in the DK system so that was a win. The battle was a win for the CN but they and the ITC were very badly damaged. Mabye the ITC and CP didn’t beat the AUR/URF Elite faction thingy and the UNSC but were wiped out. This will then give about 30 years of piece until the Necros war. That way all is well and nobody’s fanon gets seriously messed up or ruined. We can flexibly work on my idea but that’s generally how I want it to go. Hope you like it! The parkster Comunications 22:41, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I hate Elites...... Whatcha gonna do now.... Send both!! I can take them on!! Yup, send them both!!! I got a surprise for them!! Lolz Looks like you followed my style. FILE REPORTS!!! Ahaha... hope to see more soon... No, its ok... I just hope that the background colour wont be so bright, people can't actually read it... Buzz and Huzz just sound a little.... cliche. Well, that might be the wrong word; I'll try ordinary. However, I'd really appreciate help on the Huragok's name. Check Halopedia if you don't know how they need to be named. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:34, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I like that. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:49, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, if you haven't yet, you should check out my "Ajax Facts". I'm still improving it, and if you want you could suggest some more to put down. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:52, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Chuck Norris stuff works so well with Ajax too. Maybe better. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Sure you can. You can have CG Charlie and Matt Tucker also if you like. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Your welcome. And I really think it'd be a good idea to take Combat Group Charlie and Matt Tucker, since I won't use them and their connected. But anyways, yes I can help you with an Eraicon. What image do you want to use? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:29, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry to tell you this, but my internet would be a pain to get that thing over here. Just a minute, I might can get someone to get that one and one of the others over here in the right format. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Hmm... About your SPARTAN-ODST Program, wouldn't they require some special armour almost similar to the Spartans? The Heavy Body Armour seemed to be very fragile if you compare with the MJOLNIR... How about using the Project TITAN? Rebuild era Ok i'm up to date with the ins and outs of the two factions trying hopelessly to kick my covees ass. Bring it on, when do you want to start? With an RP. I think it will be good if we stuck (roughly) to my plan. We can change but you said it was a good idea, so here's the loadown on things we need to do: First section: *Finish major parts of the CN *Same with the CP and ITC *Do a story (or more) on the first contact. Here are some names: **Halo:Neutral Defence - concentrates on the attack and an ITC or CP combatant **Halo:Unexpected Fate - concentrates on a ship and the ship master. **Halo:Lancer Domo - concentrates on one Elite who gets promoted to... guess what? *Start the page on all of the small battles and opertaions. Second and third section: *Do simular things as the first section. *Rap this up. *Major re-edits of our faction's pages. *Plans for future stuff (maybye). So what do you think about these ideas. Once we've aranged something then i'll start setting up the articles. Oh by the way can you create a page (preferably the rebuild era talk page) were me you and matt can talk about this in more detail. Talking of Matt: inform him! I think that's all. Oh...Finally, i really want to do a first person story about an Elite so if you don't like; Halo: Lancer Domo, then i'll do it. Thanks: The parkster Comunications 18:53, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Baccus, I've been lookin at the rebuild thing for a while n was wonderin if i could help anymore, it seems like a pretty good idea that fills the vacuum between end of Covenant Civil war and start of Necros, I was also wonderin if i could include my character Lokstok at all.....thnx Just Another GruntConverse 21:55, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Sweet, thnx I was thinkin, if this is ok with u, that Arkgulas (or someone else leading a group of his pirates) breaks Lokstok out of the prison-ship he's kept on, Lokstok is ashamed of being helped out (and captured in the first place) and finding more brutes prefer Arkgulas over him, challenges him to a duel, which he loses, in shame he declares himself Arkgulas's servant, and gathers much of his own old group which serve as something of shocktroops to the Pirate force. Is this idea ok with u?.....Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 12:43, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I'm fine with anything, the date u hav now's fine, if u do make an RP though, i wouldn't mind being able to use Lokstok in it, so a date a few years b4 it would be good... Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 12:55, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'd b happy to help out with them if it's ok, though i may not be comin on as regularily as present for about 4 weeks, as i have exams coming up, I'd like to help out though, where possible, when possible. Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 13:12, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I was actually thinking of bringing in a Majoran character who the CN hired, who knows how to dismantle the gravity machines, and would be sent ship hopping to disrupt them, along with a small stealth squad.....thnxJust Another GruntConverse 13:33, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Hey Baccus, so i ended up adding 2 Majorans into Rebuild as u may hav noticed, 1 allready had that Iv'e "Tweaked", n the other i made recently Angon Elzda, just for this, but was wonderin, would it be easier if i made it be hired by the UNSC/Seperists so it would be around the same time as Lokstok, or the CN who would probably be more willing to hire a merc (I should prolly also speak to Parkster on that one), anyways, i was wonderin if u had a preference, incase this may get in the way, or something...thnx Just Another GruntConverse 13:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Era stuff OK, I'll check into that stuff. But I don't know if I can do anything about the images. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:58, 21 April 2008 (UTC) OK, it's putting the categories in there, I just don't know how to get the images right yet. Maybe it'll fix itself soon. I think it might have before. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:47, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Wow mate i just read the Orion Arm War article and it needs some working on: 1. Keonsay and Keonlex aren't in it. 2. I've changed the name (Orion Arm was wrong in the first place now it's Orios System). 3. Why's Justanothergrunt in it? 4.You could've told me that you made the page! All of these points are quite major so can you halt on the editing and fix these please. The parkster Comunications 20:19, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Epic answer: RE Thanks for thr reply i forgive you! Jokes! Anyway there are some major issues, which i need to set right so brace yourself; here we go: 1. The first battles happen in the Orios System. Then they move to a different system called Siragus Prime system and finally they go to battel at the CN home world: Keonsay in the Delta Kanteon system. These are all different systems so the first battles will only be in the Orios system. This fits in well with my stories: Halo: Saviour trilogy. 2. Already answered. 3. I'm happy for the Majorians to be allies with the CN but they have their own assisins, arbiters, osoonas, special op teams and the Gladiator Super Solders! So no i won't hire them but they can be allies with me. 4. No worries i know now! 5. I'll have a look and see what's on it. Oh before you start adding me can we sort out the page names and stuff because it's confusing me! Also the whole of the Rebuild era wouldn't just be war. The Pirate-Neutralist War is only part of it (can we call it that?), am i right? 6. Cool i will. 7. That's cool but i'd prefer to use my Arbiter, then we can have an Elite ass kicking hero duo! I'd rather leave Leo out of this because he's in the Necros project. So hopefully all is answered and i'll look at those pages and see what's happening. All is going well! Oh before i go: can you inform me a bit more please! The parkster Comunications Neutralisations 15:22, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Oh by the way i've checked out the Rebuild era page and yes you're right all the systems are different but it all happens in the Orion Arm. So yea it was my falt for changing the name! Era Icon I know that you have some problem with the Era Icon. Is it fix? Ok firstly the Arbiter might have a different name. I'll go onto a latin translator and find something, which sounds good! And yes the Arbiter in the CN is going to have hardcore armour! I was thinking Acetic head, like the Gladiators and assassins, normal sholders, commando chest and some crimso and other colour to represent the CN. About the Installation War... well i'm not sure. I want them to have some peace and mabye i could give them a some pirate clean up opertaions or something small like that. This was a big blow to the Cn and it's like WW1 and 2. After the first world war hardly anyone wanted to get into one because they were; militaraly, economically, mentally and physically exhausted. So no not the "aftermath" unfortunaltely. As for the Majorians, well yes i agree to work with their mercs and be allied with them but i'm not going to hire them. So i do agree under those conditions. About Grunty i think we all need to start talking about this stuff on the rebuild era talk page or our own forum topic. Its up to you but this is a major part in pulling all of this together. Sorry aobut the page names i fucked them up. Can we keep it back to the Orion Arm War becausse the pirates and neutrals weren't the onlt factions in it. On the page we should make three sections. One for each wave and then its own sub sections underneath it. So yeh everything's good. I've edited some bits on the rebuild era page because the stories have changed. As for everthing else i think we're good. Thanks: The parkster Comunications Neutralisations 19:35, 24 April 2008 (UTC)